Gavriel Larca
Gavriel Larca was an evil Immortal who made Mortals and Immortals believe that he was God. History. Larca was born in the year 1438 in Portugal, he became a Lawyer. In 1476 he was killed by a client of his, and woke up Immortal. He was found by the Immortal José Maria Monarrez, who would become his teacher. By the year 1510 Larca was a pirate, and met another Immortal called Angus Cromarty allias Black Angus, the two fought and Larca took Angus's head. Larca eventually would travel to Peru, where he discovered a Inca tribe: The Mochi. He became their God for 300 years. Encounter with Duncan. In 1830 Duncan MacLeod and his gide Paco found the Mochi, and were captured by them. They were brought to Larca, who had a meal with Duncan, He told him of the protection he gave the tribe and his new wife Coyantu. Duncan accused him for using the people as his slaves, but Larca counters that they had chosen him themselves. Larca told Duncan that he could leave in the morning, his gide Paco however had to be killed of the Blood Sacrefice Duncan'' tried to stop Larca, but then he noticed that he was drugged, and soon collapsed. Larca let him be tied up, and soon thereafther he killed Paco. He asked Duncan if he would work together with him, but he refuged, Larca had counted with that and told him that he planned to use the power from the Quickening to ensure his status as a God by the Festival of the Moon the following week.'' Larca's plans however are foiled when the Mochi begun to die from an unknown sickness, caused by the Blood Ritual he hold with Paco. Larca was murdered by one of his people, and Duncan escapes. Larca got buried by his people, for over 150 years. Little Tin God. In 1996 Larca tried again to become a God, he searched for young latent Immortals with a religous background, and shot them to trigger their Immortality. This recrutes were Luke Sarsfield, Derek Worth and Enrique Grimaldo. Larca told them that he was God, and that he had revived them to kill his enemy Satan(Duncan MacLeod). The three armed themselfs with swords and attacked MacLeod nearby a Cemetery, in their fight the four entered the Holy Ground. Duncan tried to reason with them, but they prepared to attack him again. In the last moment Larca appeared and stopped his followers. Duncan tried to convince the three that Larca wasn't God, but they left, and Larca told to Duncan that his followers would fight for him. He would simply have to kill the one who had taken Duncan's head. Duncan challenged Larca, but he refuged, and walked away. Larca gathered his followers in an small abandoned church, were he feld that Derek had his doubt about his teachings. He ensures them that he was God, and that they had to believe in him. A little later Derek got back to his church and met Reverend Thomas Bell and had a long conversation with him. Larca noticed that Derek was missing, and told his plan to Luke and Enrique : one of them had to be beheaded by MacLeod, another could then take Duncan's head while he recived the Quickening. They asked him who had to offer his life, Larca chose Derek. Derek returned to Larca's church, and Larca asked him if he was ready for his sacrifice. Derek answered that he was. suddenly Rev. Bell entered the room, armed with a gun and a sword. Afther a short conversation, Bell tried to shoot Larca, but Enrique leaps in front and takes the bullit, he died. Larca orders Luke to attack Bell, but he didn't dare. Derek stopped Bell, and Larca took his gun. Then he let Derek take the body of Enrique, and alltogether they left the church and got to the woods nearby. There Larca revived Enrique. Then he punished Luke for his cowardice earlier, and beheaded him. Duncan who was on search for Larca saw the Quickening, he ran into the woods. Afther the Quickening Larca wanted to shoot Rev. Bell, but Derek stept in front of him. Larca pushed Derek away and pointed the gun on bell, as Duncan appeared to fight Larca. Larca ordered Derek and Enrique to attack Duncan, but Derek knocked Enrique out. Larca grabbed a sword, and started to fight with Duncan. While they fought, Larca tried to got back to his church, but Duncan was faster and stabbed him. Larca shouted at Duncan i am God. Duncan answered that he was not, and took his head. In the following Quickening day turned into night. Fighting Style. Larca knew how to handle a sword but he was more interrested in being God, and not really into The Game. He was no match for an experienced fighter like Duncan MacLeod. Personality. When Larca was the God of the Mochi, he tried his best to ensure their safety, the obedience they gave him he found only normal, as he was their God. Afther he got buried for 150 years, he only wanted to take revenge on Duncan, and made the Christian God of himself, in the end he started to believe his own lies. Miscellanious Information. Andrew Divoff who portrayed Larca also appeared in the season one episode Bad Day In Building A as the main villian Bryan Slade. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Larca